


I Wish I Were Heather

by 2set40hourslingling



Series: I Wish I Were Heather [1]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: BL, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2set40hourslingling/pseuds/2set40hourslingling
Summary: This fanfic is based on the song "Heather" by Conan Gray
Series: I Wish I Were Heather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177184
Kudos: 2





	I Wish I Were Heather

I still remember  
Third of December  
Me in your sweater  
You said it looked better on me

than it did you

Eddy grabbed the sweater even more tightly, his tears fighting to come out. The soft music fills Eddy's quiet room, the distant laughing coming out of his living room. The boy began to sob as he bent over and put his face in his pillow, softening his sobs so his family in the living room wouldn't hear him. His heart felt like it was squeezed, all the pain from his heart rose up to his throat. He wanted to scream, he wanted to scream all his pain out, but he couldn't. He squeezed the sweater against his chest, where his shattered heart is. His eyes were closed tight, but the tears came rushing out like it was open. His tears wet his pillow and he started to sweat from the burn in his body. His heart was burning with rage, shattered because it was broken, and was in pain because of the one boy. He cursed. He sobbed. He was in pain. He slowly began to remember the painful, yet precious memory he had.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy rushed to the orchestra hall where he would have his first orchestra rehearsal with his school's orchestra. He was excited, yes, but his heart was beating faster not for his first rehearsal, it was because he was going to see the one boy, Brett Yang. Eddy's face lit up as he opened the door to the orchestra hall. His eyes immediately began wondering around, focusing on each person, and he finally found his crush. Eddy cleared his throat and walked quietly to his section, which is the first violin. He settled on the back row when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

"Hey! You're Eddy, am I right?" the voice said as Eddy quickly turned his head around to find Brett walking towards him. Eddy's heart began to pound faster, the blood rushed so fast to his face and Eddy blushed. 

"Um- Uh- Yeah," Eddy replied without making eye contact. He was shy. He was so shy, he failed to make his second impression on Brett. 

"Alright! Nice to meet you, Eddy! But this row isn't for you," Brett said with a lively tone.

Eddy looked up at Brett. What? I'm not in first violin? No, this can't be true. They told me themselves that I was decided to be in the first violin section.

"Eddy?" Brett said in a worried tone as he stared at Eddy's frightened face. Eddy snapped out of it and took his violin quickly. He nodded and quickly walked away towards the second violin section. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Brett called out to Eddy as he slung his arms around Eddy's shoulder. Eddy stopped in his tracks and stood quietly. That moment felt like an anime moment. Eddy just had his first interaction with his long-time crush. In that few seconds, Eddy felt like it was only him and Brett standing in a white space. Oh my god, he touched me

"Hmm? Eddy, come on, you're in the row behind me," Brett said as he turned Eddy around and walked back towards the first violin section. Eddy was still shocked that Brett had put his arms on Eddy's shoulder. That meant that Brett considered Eddy as his friend. Wow, Eddy said in his mind as he sighed out of relief. 

"Why am I so far front? I mean, I'm just a newbie, after all," Eddy asked Brett shyly. Brett laughed. 

"Bro, you are a pro. I can tell. You're like better than 80% of the violinists in the first violin section," Brett whispered to Eddy. Eddy looked straight ahead because Brett's head was so close to his. 

"ho- How would you know?" Eddy asked Brett curiously. Brett laughed. Eddy blushed again at Brett's laugh because it was so cute.

"I heard about you from my teachers. You were described as 'prodigy' and 'the kid who won many competitions'," Brett said with exaggerated hand gestures. Eddy smiled shyly. He didn't expect other teachers to know of his name. He was a prodigy, well, at least that was what everyone called him. What surprised him more was that Brett actually knew his achievements. Eddy smiled again. His heart was warmed by Brett. 

"Rehearsal is gonna start soon, I hope you are ready," Brett said to Eddy as he sat in his concertmaster seat. Eddy quickly prepared everything and by the time he was done, the conductor walked in.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I hope you guys are doing okay," the conductor said with a bright smile. Everyone greeted him and Eddy followed. Eddy felt left out, he had only joined this orchestra today, even after 3 years of being in the same school. The conductor noticed Eddy and motioned for Eddy to go up to him. Eddy shyly nodded and walked towards him. 

"Nice to meet you, Edward? Did I get that right? I'm so sorry if I got it wrong. I have a bad habit of forgetting people's names," The conductor told Eddy with a chuckle.

"It's correct. But please, call me Eddy," Eddy said with a smile. He knew how to impress people like this conductor. He may seem shy to other students his age, but he's been taught to make a very good and innocent first impression towards people like a teacher, conductor, etc...

"Ah, I'm glad I got it right. I'm Mr. Renold. Weird name, I know. But please, call me Renold. Everyone here are musicians and we are a family. So there's no need for formality," Renold informed Eddy. Eddy nodded and turned towards the orchestra.

I hate to do this, but it's needed. Eddy thought to himself. 

"H- Hi! I'm Edward Chen, a violinist. I look forward to playing in the orchestra with you!" Eddy said loudly. The orchestra members smiled and waved at him, welcoming him into their family. Eddy was so lucky to have this orchestra to be his first one. Everyone was so kind and welcoming. Eddy walked back to his seat and Brett turned back and extended his fist with a proud smile on his face.

"Welcome to this family, brother," Brett said with the warmest smile Eddy had seen. Eddy bumped his fist against Brett's, and they started their rehearsal.

It was kind of hard for Eddy to follow the orchestra, since they were already in the middle of working on a symphony. It was a great experience. Everyone helped him if he was lost and talked to him during their break. Although, Brett was always looking forward. Brett didn't even look for Eddy during their break. Instead, he was with this girl. Eddy recognised her. 

Heather.

Heather was the cellist who sat in the front row. The girl drew everyone to her with her bright personality. She wasn't like other girls. Heather was pretty, talented and......... just perfect. That girl did academically well in school, was good at sports and also won many competitions. What's better, she was a very good cellist. Eddy understood why many boys liked her. She was an angel. And Eddy knew that Brett liked her.

The rehearsal ended after 2 hours. Everyone was tired but was still energetic. Eddy began to pack his violin up and heard his name.

"Yo Eddy! Why are you in a hurry?" the voice said quickly. Eddy turned back to see Brett walking towards Eddy quickly. 

"Uh- I don't know," Eddy said. Brett smirked and grabbed Eddy by his arms.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't have any other plans after this, right?" Brett said as he dragged Eddy to a group of people. Eddy gulped. He was right. Eddy was going home after this to practice.

"HEY! Look who's here?" a boy said. Eddy smiled shyly and the boy extended his hand.

"Eddy, I'm glad you have joined this orchestra. You are wonderful," Hyung introduced himself. Eddy shook Hyung's hands awkwardly.

"Okay! Let's go to uhm... Bubble tea?" Hyung suggested.

"Oh yes, please," Brett moaned. Heather giggled and Brett smiled brightly.

"Eddy, do you drink bubble tea?" Hyung asked and Brett interrupted him.

"Oh, of course he has tried it! Who else is an Asian and hasn't even tried the superior-," Brett said with big hand movements, exaggerating himself and Eddy interrupted him.

"Actually, I haven't tried it...........yet," Eddy said hestitantly. Brett gave Eddy a confused.

"I can't believe this, oh my god," Brett said, shocked. Everyone in the circle let out a giggle and Eddy smiled.

"I'll try it," he said to Brett who was shaking his head exaggeratedly. Eddy put his hand on Brett's shoulder and tried to look at Brett's face which was facing downwards. Eddy was scared. He was scared that Brett had already felt a little bit of hatred towards Eddy.

Brett suddenly lifts his head up and Eddy was shocked. Their faces were so close. Eddy jumped back, surprised and turned around to hide his face which was already red. Everyone looked weirdly at Eddy and Brett, again, dragged Eddy towards the exit, saying,

"Let's go,"

The group reached the bubble tea quickly. Brett dragged Eddy in the shop and immediately ordered 2 original bubble tea for both of them. Eddy smiled, Brett had ordered something for him. Not only that, Bret had talked to him, brought him out and helped him. Eddy already felt close to Brett.

As Eddy was busy smiling, he heard Brett call out to Heather.

"Hey! Heather! What do you wanna drink?" Brett asked with the sweetest smile. Eddy watch as Brett ordered Heather's drink for her. What a fool, he's so in love.

Brett and Eddy brought their drinks to the table where Heather was sitting. The boy immediately sat next to Heather, leaving Eddy to sit opposite them.

"Here, I've paid for yours," Brett said with the sweetest voice. Eddy replayed the words in his head, imagining that those words were for him. Eddy payed for his own drink, right after Brett payed for his own and Heather's drink. Heather thanked Brett and they both started to drink. Eddy did the same, he was feeling awkward, well, he didn't know how to describe the feeling. He was alone with his crush, who was with his crush, and he's watching them talk like they were already dating.

Eddy played around with the pearls in his drink. He liked the drink, but the two in front of him was making him lose his appetite. They were giggling and whispering into each other's ears. Eddy prayed that Brett's other friends would be quick with their orders and accompany him.

After a long 10 minutes, Brett's friends finally arrived at the table, Brett said hi and turned his attention back to Heather. Eddy watched the two of them continue to have their own conversation.

"They seem like they're dating already, hey?" Hyung said abruptly. Eddy jumped back as usual and nodded.

"Well, Brett's love for her is so obvious, practically the whole school knows about it already," Hyung said and took a sip of his drink which was green in colour. Eddy figured out it might be matcha-flavoured. Eddy nodded and he continued the rest of the night trying to drown out the laughter and voices of the "couple". Eddy had to watch the two giggle about something only the both of them knew.

Eddy got home safely that night after the long night. His heart ached a little bit. Well, it's like what they say, it hurts to see what you want belong to someone else.


End file.
